Another Valentines s Day
by KateB-fan
Summary: Qué pasaría si Rick y Kate tuvieran la excusa perfecta para una cita romántica el Día de San Valentín? Espero que les guste! Último capítulo! Feliz Día de San Valentín para todos!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Valentine's Day**

Mientras Kate terminaba de firmar unos informes para la capitana Gates, Rick se removía inquieto en su asiento. Hacía siglos que quería pasar el día de San Valentín con su musa y a pesar de que el año anterior había podido sacarle una copa luego de que cerraran aquel tan triste caso de su mejor amigo, Rick no perdía las esperanzas de que ella pudiera darle una oportunidad, por lo menos para pasar un rato juntos…

Pero ese año, a pesar de que ambos estaban solos, Rick no se había atrevido a proponérselo… había hecho muchos avances con ella en esos meses y tenía pánico de que las cosas volvieran atrás…

Kate le prestó atención, Rick era como una esponja, si algo le sucedía, ella se daba cuenta… o era que ella lo conocía suficiente como para saber cuando algo le sucedía?

Lo vio ausente, como absorto en sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar sonreír, se había acostumbrado a él… tanto que no podía concebir la idea de que él no estuviera ahí sentado en algún momento…

Pero tampoco quería que eso sucediera… Kate a menudo pensaba que no podría vivir sin él, Castle era su cable a tierra… paradójicamente, claro… porque si había algo que no tenía él, era conexión directa con lo racional…

Y Kate había asumido hacía mucho tiempo, y más luego de haber escuchado esas palabras de su boca el día en que le dispararon, que Rick era el hombre que ella había esperado toda su vida… aunque al principio le hubiera resultado pesado, molesto, metido… y tan increíblemente atractivo…

Ahora era ella quien se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos y dejaba volar su mente.

Rick aclaró su garganta, tratando de llamar su atención y ella sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él…

-Y bien? Tienes planes para hoy?- dijo con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

-Una copa de vino y un buen baño son siempre un buen plan…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Me refería a…

-Si te refieres al Día de San Valentín… no… aunque estoy evaluando la posibilidad de tomar unas cervezas con Espo… Lanie le canceló la cita a último momento… está deprimido…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza preocupada.

-Otra vez se pelearon?

-No tengo idea… estoy intentando llamarla…- dijo Kate.

-Entonces? Saldrás con Espo?

-Lo haces ver como si fuera una cita… quieres venir con nosotros?- dijo Kate de repente.

-Por qué no? Total no tengo planes… pensaba invitarte a comer si estabas sola… así que, si… acepto…

Kate sonrió, no le había pasado desapercibido el detalle de la invitación que Rick quería hacerle y de pronto, una idea cruzó su cabeza…

Presionó el botón de llamada falsa en su celular y se levantó de su escritorio. Atendió y fingió que hablaba con alguien. Cuando llegó a la sala de descanso, marcó el número de Lanie y sonrió en anticipación…

-Lanie… tengo que pedirte un favor…- dijo y sonrió…

Kate le explicó su idea a Lanie, que refunfuñó unas cuantas veces antes de aceptar el pedido.

-Está bien, amiga… todo sea porque finalmente puedas tener esa cita romántica que tú y el chico escritor se merecen… - dijo Lanie y suspiró, antes de cortar la comunicación…

-Buenas noticias?- le preguntó él desde el umbral de la puerta, no había escuchado nada, pero la había visto sonreír.

-Muy buenas…- dijo Kate y sonrió con picardía, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a Rick- tengo que pedirte un favor…

-Dime…- dijo él contagiado de su sonrisa.

-Acabo de hablar con Lanie… me costó mucho trabajo que aceptara…- dijo Kate y se acercó a él para hablarle en secreto, Rick contuvo la respiración cuando sintió la mano de Kate en su hombro y su suave aliento rozando su oreja- iremos con Espo a tomar cerveza… y Lanie aparecerá de sorpresa y se sentarán a hablar… para arreglar sus cosas…- dijo sonriendo y él la miró a los ojos.

-Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?- quiso saber él.

-Espo es un caballero… aunque Lanie aparezca y se lo suplique, a él le costará trabajo dejarme sola e irse…

-Pero yo estaré ahí también…

-Y para que sea aún mejor… le dirás que reservaste una mesa para nosotros y que esperas que él haga sus planes para liberarnos…

-Kate…- dijo él casi sin aire, acaso ella le estaba proponiendo una cita romántica?

-Si?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-Quieres que cenemos juntos? Quiero decir… quieres que esta sea una cita de verdad? Además de una excusa, claro…

-Bueno…- mintió ella nerviosa- eso no lo había pensado… pero por qué no? Al final nos quedaremos solos y sería bueno hacer algo… -dijo pensativa.

-Reservaré una mesa, entonces…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, Espo y Castle reían mientras charlaban de cosas sin sentido cuando vieron llegar a Kate…<p>

Ambos abrieron la boca sorprendidos y ella se sonrojó cuando Rick le hizo una reverencia, no queriendo decir demasiado enfrente de su compañero.

Kate no vestía nada demasiado impactante, pero estaba bien arreglada y maquillada… y tenía el cabello suelto, tal como a Rick más le gustaba…

Se sentó en la mesa con ellos y tomaron una cerveza. Siguieron charlando durante un momento hasta que Espo se quedó mirando hacia la puerta con expresión atónita… de todo el tiempo que había estado con Lanie, nunca la había visto vestir de forma tan sexy…

Lanie sonrió y alzó la ceja seductora mientras se acercaba caminando. Rick y Kate se miraron con complicidad, Espo había perdido el interés en todo excepto ella.

-Hola, chico…- dijo Lanie y sonrió.

A Espo le tomó unos cuantos segundos poder contestar…

-Hola… - dijo solamente y Lanie saludó con su cabeza a sus otros amigos antes de hablar.

-Quería saber si podemos hablar, tú y yo… Javier…- dijo la morena.

-Hablar?.- dijo Espo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo y Lanie miró a Rick y Kate antes de decir:

-Hablaremos antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, Javi… - su resolución hizo que Espo se levantara de la silla y mirara a sus compañeros

-Les importaría si me voy?

-Para nada… tenemos una mesa reservada para nosotros…- dijo Rick como habían acordado- de hecho estaba pensando en decírtelo.

-Bien… entonces… que tengan una buena noche…- dijo y le sonrió a Kate, que miró Lanie y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

Los observaron salir, Espo siguiendo a Lanie expectante, y ambos sonrieron, estaban felices…

-Vamos?- dijo Rick y ella permitió que sus miradas se encontraran intensamente.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

Se levantaron y salieron del bar, él desesperado por decirle lo increíblemente hermosa que ella estaba.

Cuando llegaron al auto de él, Rick sacó un enorme ramo de flores del asiento trasero y se lo dio a Kate, que se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta…

-No hay cita de San Valentín sin un buen ramo de flores… verdad?- le dijo y ella no pudo evitar sentir el cambio de ritmo en su corazón. Sin embargo, solo atinó a sonreír- y por cierto, no quise incomodarte delante de Espo… pero te ves increíblemente bella esta noche…- agregó.

-Muchas gracias… Rick…- dijo ella y lo miró un momento antes de seguir- tú también te ves muy bien…- dijo y se sonrojó.

Rick abrió la puerta del auto para ella, que subió y se acomodó, observándolo hasta que ocupó su lugar tras el volante.

Kate inspiró profundamente y se dio cuenta de que hacía siglos que fantaseaba con una verdadera cita romántica en San Valentín… sería esta la primera de una larga lista?

* * *

><p><strong>No podía dejar de escribir algo para este día... espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto habrá un segundo capítulo para que podamos saber como terminó todo! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate observó a Rick por encima de su copa de vino, estaba distinto, usualmente era simpático y caballeroso con ella, incluso, a menudo le hacía cumplidos, pero esa noche parecía que todo se había potenciado…

No era que no le gustara lo que estaba sucediendo, pero, como ella era una mujer que quería tener todo bajo control, eso la ponía en alerta, y quería relajarse…

Del otro lado, Rick la observaba pensativa y su mente generaba constantemente escenarios en donde él actuaba de la manera perfecta para conquistarla y poder demostrarle su amor… justo ese día…

Toda la comida transcurrió entre miradas y sonrisas por parte de ambos, Rick se esforzó por ser simpático y disfrutó haciéndola reír. Incluso hasta la presionó para intercambiar bocados ya que cada uno había pedido un plato diferente…

Mientras terminaban de comer el postre, Rick se puso serio y ella advirtió el cambio, su corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo, totalmente en sincronía con el de él…

Kate lo miró a los ojos y trató de comprender lo que veía… Rick levantó la mano y la colocó sobre la de ella y la acarició suavemente. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era una situación amistosa, incluso cariñosa, sin embargo, ambos sintieron esa indudable electricidad que solo ocurre cuando dos personas están conectadas como ellos…

Por un momento en el que Rick no dijo nada, Kate evaluó la posibilidad de preguntarle, de tratar de saber lo que ocurría… pero cuando estaba tratando de formular la pregunta correcta en su cabeza, él habló…

-La verdad es que hace unos años que quería tener esta cita contigo…- dijo en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos, un poco más cerca de lo que había hablado el resto de la noche.

-Ah si?- dijo ella por decir algo.

-Y debo confesarte que me diste la excusa perfecta…

-Yo?- Kate se hizo la que no comprendía.

-Todas las otras veces estábamos en pareja con otras personas… y no se veía bien… pero este año… este año estamos solos y no veo por qué no podemos salir juntos…

-Por qué no me lo preguntaste?

-No lo sé… quizás no quería cometer errores que te alejaran de mi…- le dijo él.

-Rick…- dijo y él sintió un escalofrío- si me hubieras pedido de salir, yo hubiese aceptado…- dijo ella y sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de él.

-Pero… yo pensé que…- dijo él y ella lo interrumpió colocando su mano sobre las que ya tenían reunidas sobre la mesa.

-Por qué no aceptaría…?- dijo ella y lo miró con intensidad.

-Kate…- dijo él con nerviosismo- creo que me estoy confundiendo…- agregó.

-En realidad yo creo que estás nervioso y te entiendo… yo estoy igual que tú…

-Hablas en serio?- dijo él todavía confundido.

-Nunca en mi vida hablé tan en serio… - dijo ella y sonrió cuando él se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Quieres decir que… hubieras aceptado una invitación mía?

-De hecho lo hice… - dijo ella y sonrió, le encantaba tenerlo bajo control.

-Entonces dime… qué esperas de esta cita?- le dijo él con interés.

-Solo… lo que está ocurriendo, que ambos lo disfrutemos…- dijo ella.

-Bien…- dijo y se puso de pie, sonriendo.

Kate lo observó un poco confundida y tomó su mano para ponerse de pie, realmente no tenía pistas de lo que sucedía…

Rick la condujo a un pequeño salón contiguo, muy bien arreglado en donde algunas parejas bailaban… el ambiente era muy romántico y Kate sintió deseos de salir corriendo cuando vio que algunas parejas se besaban, inmersos en lo suyo, sin siquiera reparar en que ellos estaban entrando.

-Quieres bailar?- le dijo y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y Kate tuvo miedo de que el latir alocado de su corazón traspasara la fina tela de su vestido y llegara hasta él.

Kate lo abrazó y decidió que le daría la oportunidad de bailar con ella. Todo fue bien los primeros minutos, hasta que él comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sinuosamente deslizando sus dedos y tocando nervios en la zona de su espalda baja que ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía…

Rick tenía su cara apoyada en la cabeza de ella y no había dicho nada, solo se había permitido acariciarla. Y como ella había reaccionado bien a las caricias, Rick intentó dar un nuevo paso.

-Dios!- le dijo suavemente al oído, su respiración acariciando su oreja- cómo me gusta bailar contigo…- agregó y si le hubieran preguntado, habría afirmado que ella se había estremecido con su comentario.

Kate trató de mantener la compostura, pero la realidad era que él la estaba torturando en cierta medida. Ese nuevo Castle que ella había descubierto ese día sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para estimularla y lo estaba haciendo, sin miramientos…

Kate juntó fuerzas y separó su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Rick miró sus labios un momento y luego volvió a sus ojos.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- le dijo en voz baja, casi en secreto él.

-Dime…- le dijo ella.

-Sería mucho pedirte un beso?- le dijo él y ella sintió por enésima vez ese día, que su corazón sufría las consecuencias de los dichos de él…

-Tú qué crees?- le preguntó ella lo más neutralmente posible.

-Lo que yo crea importa poco…- dijo él con rapidez.

Kate se inclinó y besó suavemente la comisura de sus labios y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Cuando dije beso, me refería a otra cosa… no es que no me haya gustado… solo pretendía algo más romántico…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bueno… si quieres un beso más romántico, te lo tienes que ganar…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, provocándolo.

-Y cómo hago eso?

-No lo se… sigue tu instinto… pero vas bien…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

Kate pensó que él se acobardaría al escuchar su decisión, pero el gesto que hizo y la forma en que la atrajo otra vez a su cuerpo, le indicaron que él pensaba ir por más…

-Kate…-le susurró otra vez él al oído- hace siglos que quiero tenerte así…

-Rick…- dijo ella y otra vez volvió a separar su cabeza para poder mirarlo- qué estás haciendo?

-No lo sé… siendo sincero… te molesta?

-No… adelante…- dijo ella y sonrió antes de volver a su posición inicial.

-Yo no se lo que me pasa hoy… pero casi no puedo controlarme… tenerte así en mis brazos, poder hablarte al oído, sentir tu aroma… mirarte a los ojos, de verdad… Kate… yo… - dijo y ella lo miró a los ojos, el pánico reflejado en ellos.

-Rick, por favor…- le rogó y él besó su mejilla, cálidamente…

-Y todo eso que me dijiste… - le dijo sobre sus labios- me diste esperanzas, Kate…- agregó y la besó detrás de su oreja, húmedamente.

-Mmm… Rick?- dijo ella que no podía mantener la compostura con lo que él le hacía- te dije que necesitaba tiempo…

-Si… si… pero yo no puedo esperar más… te necesito Kate… te necesito conmigo… - le dijo mientras besaba su cuello.

-Rick…- intentó ella mientras cerraba los ojos, la sensación que la invadía era difícil de contener.

-Y tú tampoco quieres esperar más, Kate… - le dijo sin abandonar su tarea.

-No… no quiero… - dijo ella en voz bajísima, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Mírame a los ojos, Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró, y luego miró sus labios- iría hasta el fin del mundo por un beso tuyo…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-No hace falta, Rick…- le dijo y rozó sus labios con los de él, suspirando en anticipación...

En ese momento la música terminó y las luces se encendieron. Kate sonrió cuando vio el gesto de desagrado de Rick. Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta su mesa…

Se sentaron un momento y él tomó su mano, como promesa… ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para dejarle en claro que lo de ellos seguía…

Brindaron con sus copas de vino y cuando llegó el momento de irse, él la tomó de la cintura y la condujo hacia afuera. Su auto los esperaba. Una tenue brisa soplaba y lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos de Kate sobre la vereda…

Rick hizo el ademán para abrirle la puerta pero se apoyó sobre ella, que quedó atrapada entre el auto y él…

Y para sorpresa de Rick, Kate sonrió. Sin duda estaba esperando algo como eso. Y él estaba feliz de complacerla.

El tiempo pareció detenerse por un instante. Él la miró de cerca casi adorándola. Levantó su mano y trazó con su dedo el contorno de su cara, colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja…

-Vienes por tu beso?- le dijo ella en tono sexy.

-No… ahora solo voy a besarte yo…- dijo él con seriedad y ella sonrió.

Rick inclinó su cabeza suavemente, sus labios a milímetros de los de ella… esos labios que tanto lo habían fascinado desde el primer momento. Esa boca que tantas veces había fantaseado con besar… durante las discusiones… cuando ella sonreía… durante los casos… cuando ella se enojaba… esos labios que ahora, finalmente serían suyos…

Cuando esos labios acariciaron los suyos, Rick advirtió que seguía respirando… que había contenido una bocanada de aire…

Las manos de ella lo trajeron a la realidad cuando se acomodaron detrás de su nuca, acercándolo más a ella. Y entonces, Kate suspiró. Y suspiró por el beso que él le estaba dando…

Rick se movió suavemente sobre sus labios, adorándolos… y, aún con esa tenue caricia cuando se separó y la miró, ambos estaban agitados.

Kate no lo soltó, implorándole en silencio que siguiera besándola… Rick quiso contenerse, pero no pudo hacerlo, y su boca terminó colapsando con la de ella, intensamente… la dulzura y la adoración cedieron paso a la pasión.

Kate le permitió el acceso a su boca y jadeó cuando él comenzó a explorarla, lentamente…

Sin darse cuenta, Rick apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y ella, recostada sobre el lateral del auto, se sintió segura en sus brazos.

Rick continuó su exploración lenta y tortuosa durante unos segundos más y luego se separó de ella…

Kate lo miró con deseo. Sin duda quería más y entonces lo tomó de la solapa del saco y lo besó ella misma, explorándolo con mayor intensidad.

Cuando Rick quiso darse cuenta, ella estaba sobre él, besándolo como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado él, ni en el mejor de los escenarios posibles…

Luego de unos minutos, el beso se terminó y Kate lo miró agitada y sonriente.

-Te llevo a casa?- le dijo mirándola de cerca.

-Mmm-hmm…- respondió ella y se subieron al auto.

El viaje se les hizo corto y cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, Kate lo miró de costado, ponderando cuales serían sus próximas palabras…

-Quieres…- dijo gesticulando ella, se moría de vergüenza- bajar… a mi casa?- le dijo finalmente.

-Si… por supuesto…- dijo él y la tomó de la cintura mientras entraban.

-Rick…- dijo Kate antes de entrar a su casa y lo miró con un gesto de incomodidad- esto es muy importante para mí y quería que lo supieras…- dijo y luego suspiró, aliviada.

-Lo es también para mi, Kate… te amo… con toda mi alma… y no te haré sufrir… lo prometo…

Kate sonrió y lo besó en los labios antes de abrir la puerta y entrar junto con él.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y Kate se olvidó del resto del mundo. Finalmente sabía lo que era besarlo, y pronto sabría lo que era ser parte de él…

Kate tenía razón, esa había sido la primera de muchas citas con Rick… pero lo más importante era que luego de esa noche, no volverían a separarse nunca más…

* * *

><p><strong>Final Feliz para estos dos! POR FIN! Feliz Día de San Valentín para todos! Nos vemos a mi regreso (espero poder seguir actualizando mis historias desde mi lugar de vacaciones)<strong>


End file.
